


Girls Like Girls

by electrobolt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Gen, everything is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrobolt/pseuds/electrobolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of mabifica drabbles based on a tumblr post titled 'one hundred ways to say i love you'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

Mabel yawned, and made a shooing gesture to her girlfriend stretched out in the backseat.

The sun was beginning to set, and the forest was beginning to seem almost creepy.

She sighed. 

"Fine, Paz." 

Mabel pulled over at the side of the road, and got out. 

She caught a glimpse of Pacifica in the back seat, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

God, she was so beautiful. 

Mabel blushed intensely. They'd been dating for almost three years now, and Mabel still loved Pacifica just as much as she did at first.

Right now, they were on a road trip down to California to visit Mabel's parents. She was pretty sure they would love Paz.

She snapped out of her reverie when a pair of fingers snapped in front of her.

"Mabel? You there? Wow, you really do need a nap?"

Pacifica gave her that cute little smile she did sometimes, a genuine smile, the one she would only show around Mabel or Dipper, usually.

"Get some rest, dummy." 

Mabel climbed into the back and pulled the blanket around her. She heard the car engine rumble to life, and they were off again. 

The blanket was warm, and they both giggled a little bit whenever they hit a bump and Mabel would go bouncing into the air.


	2. “It reminded me of you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *note: this takes place before they actually begin dating

“It reminded me of you.”

Pacifica's eyes widened. 

"R-really?" 

Mabel nodded, and Pacifica laughed and hugged her.

"I love it!"

The blonde held a charm bracelet in her hands. It was thin, and it had lavender, pink, and gold charms on a silver band.

She held it a little tighter, and smiled again, this time to herself.

"Don't you want to try it on?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

Mabel grabbed it, and Pacifica held out her wrist.

She blushed intensely as Mabel's hand brushed against hers.

"I- I love it, Mabel! It's gorgeous."

Mabel grinned widely at her.

"Look! It fits you perfectly too!"

The two girls locked eyes and blushed.


	3. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

“No, no, it’s my treat.”

Mabel put her hand on Pacifica's when the blonde reached for her purse.

"C'mon, you're letting me pay for this!"

"Mabel, I have, like, 300 dollars in my wallet right now and the bill is 25."

Mabel slurped the last of her milkshake down before giving her girlfriend the puppy dog eyes.

"Paz, come on, you take me out all the time, and it's kinda making me feel bad! Lemme do somethin' nice for you!"

Pacifica sighed, leaned over the table, and kissed Mabel on the cheek.

"You're lucky I love you, you nerd."


	4. "Come here. Let me fix it."

“Come here. Let me fix it.”

"Whaaaat? I'm fine, Mabel."

Mabel put a hand on Pacifica's shoulder.

"Pacifica. Your voice only gets like that when you are not fine. What's wrong?"

The blonde sighed.

"It's my parents. They want to set up a date with me and the son of some rich guy in California. I mean, you know best why I can't do that. I mean, what am I going to do, just be like 'Oh, by the way, Mom, Dad, I've been dating Mabel Pines for the last five months! Whoops!' I- I just-"

She began to cry a little.

Mabel panicked a little. She wrapped her arms around Pacifica, just holding her for a few moments. Thd blonde buried her head into Mabel's sweater.

"Pacifica, it'll be fine, babe, don't even worry!"

She was trying to sound happy. She heard Pacifica's muffled voice.

"I don't wanna tell them."

"We'll do it together."


	5. "I'll walk you home."

“I’ll walk you home.”

"No, Mabel, you don't have to do that."

Mabel smiled at her, and held onto her hand tighter.

"Yeah, I do."

"Mabel, really, I'll make it home fine, it's not like I live that far away!"

"Too bad!"

She elbowed Pacifica playfully, and then the blonde cracked a smile.

Pacifica let go of her girlfriend's hand, then looped her arm through Mabel's as they walked down the streets.

They were the only ones out except for Lazy Susan, closing down the diner. She waved to the two girls, and Mabel waved back and Pacifica smiled.

In the distance, you could see the faint lights of Northwest Manor gleaming.

"It looks so pretty when you look at it from here. But when you live there..."

Mabel kissed Pacifica on the cheek.

"Chin up, blondie."

It was so peaceful out there, and it made Pacifica feel nice to just be out at night with her girlfriend.

When they reached the gates, Mabel leaned in and gave Pacifica a quick kiss, before winking and walking back home.


	6. "Have a good day at work."

“Have a good day at work.”

Mabel groaned at her girlfriend's sarcastic remark. She really regretted staying up so late to talk to Pacifica.

"At least you don't work for Grunkle Stan!"

She sleepily frowned at Pacifica's smug expression on her screen.

"Love you too!" Pacifica chirped.

Mabel turned off the camera for a second to change into her normal outfit of a sweater and a skirt, then switched it back on.

"What are you going to do today then, huh? Ride around in your yacht? Get served drinks with fancy umbrellas poolside?" Mabel said, jokingly.

Pacifica winked. 

"You're perfectly welcome to ditch work and come have fancy umbrella drinks poolside with me..."

"I wish I could! See you after work?"

"See you after work."


	7. "I dreamt about you last night."

“I dreamt about you last night.”

They laid on the picnic blanket outside the Mystery Shack, looking up at the clouds.

Pacifica smiled.

"Oh, yeah? What did I do? Was I your knight in shining armor? Was I cute?"

"You're always cute, stupid."

Mabel rolled her eyes and sat up.

"I dreamt that we were together, and your parents couldn't bother us, and nobody could get in the way of you and me. It was just you and I stargazing and being cute... I kinda wish it could always be like that."

Pacifica pulled Mabel back down next to her, and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, it's like this right now, right? That's good enough for me..."

Mabel made a grunting sound in Pacifica's arms which sounded like a yes to her. 

"I just... wish we could be us without having to worry about your parents or anybody else who would judge us. I love you, Pacifica, a lot, and you just- mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, Mabel. And hey, don't worry about my parents, don't worry about anyone right now. Just worry about us."


End file.
